


Dairy Christmas

by TheTVJunkie



Category: Ai no Kusabi, 間の楔
Genre: A Bit of Twisted Christmas Fluff, Anal Sex, Breast Pumps/Suction Tubes, Iason At His Haughty and Arrogant Best, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulative!Iason, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Riki Being the Rebellious Moron Iason Came to Love So Much, Sarcasm, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: Iason has Riki modified for himself as a Christmas gift. The mongrel is appalled when he learns to what kind of sick little perversion his latest adjustment caters to. But Iason Mink wouldn't be Iason Mink if the great Blondie couldn't trick his stubborn pet into willing compliance.





	Dairy Christmas

**A/N:** With Halloween over, Christmas isn't all that far away anymore so here's a little something to get you in the mood (Male lactation kink requested by pippychick). This tale is based on elements and characters of both Ai No Kusabi and the infamous 'Taming Riki' series by Kira Takenouchi. Since I'm more familiar with the latter, my version of Iason is rather kinky than cold. *winks* Enjoy! 

* * *

Daryl watched mesmerised as plenty of delicate, crystalline snowflakes descended softly. They silently made their way to cover all of Tanagura and Eos in a joyful abundance of glittering white, the illumination of the sun's last golden beams bathing the surroundings in a peaceful sea of Christmassy wonder.

Well, a little too peaceful, Daryl thought to himself as he reached for the final, richly ornamented bauble to finish decorating the enormous Nordmann fir that served as this year's opulent Christmas tree in the Mink household. The faithful eunuch climbed down the wooden ladder, shooting Riki's deserted balcony a melancholy glance. The wayward mongrel had been away for just a few days and Daryl missed him already. Despite the fact that attending to his duties was much easier now, the young furniture soon found he actually thrived on Riki's antics and useless little fights with his superior Blondie master as they proved to be a great source of entertainment in the lonely eunuch's otherwise dull life. Let alone the occasional glimpses he stole when Master and pet were getting it on shamelessly!

Daryl smiled impishly at the memory of himself lurking in the shadows with overtly voyeuristic intentions. Watching. Wondering. Trying to remember what sexual arousal had felt like before he had been emasculated for the sake of becoming _furniture_. Riki was one lucky bitch for sure.

The pale eunuch had just finished lighting the fire in the impressive living room hearth when a pitiful whine cut him out of his reverie. "Waaaaahhhhhhh!"

Daryl turned, blinking in surprised shock when a completely distraught Riki made a beeline for him, hiding behind the eunuch's small frame like the very devil himself was after him.

"Don't let that pervert touch me!" Riki pleaded, enraged and afraid at the same time as he clung to Daryl's back, using him as human shield against his slowly approaching Blondie master.

"Good evening, Iason-sama," Daryl greeted Iason, trying to bow before the tall Blond which proved to be a little difficult with the frightened mongrel clinging to his back. Still confused, the kind furniture reached a hand behind him, soothingly patting Riki for reassurance. "And it's good to see you too, Master Riki. I take it everything's been going well at the hospital?"

"Well? Well???" Riki got worked up over the servant's poor choice of words. He let go of Daryl as if burned, taking a few steps back. "Nothing's _well_ at all, Daryl!" Riki gestured wildly, trying to make a point. "Blondie perversion knows no boundaries, you know? Can you believe it?" Riki glared daggers at Iason who just stood there, quite obviously amused at his pet's fit of indignation. "He made me a _cow_!"

"I beg your pardon, Master Riki?" Daryl said, his brow furrowing. He clearly must have misunderstood.

"Why, you heard me," Riki whined again, pouting way too cutely for his own good as he clutched his arms and hands protectively before his scarcely clad chest. "There, I'm leaking again, _moooo_!" he stated, accusingly pointing at the bits of the fabric that now had turned translucent over his perky nipples. 

Daryl couldn't help the giggle that escaped his thin lips at Riki's overdramatic performance.

"Daryl, fetch me a glass of Aristian Red Emperor, please." Iason eventually spoke, reminding the furniture of his place.

"Of course, Master." Daryl bowed, deeply this time. "Dinner will be served in about an hour, your guests will be here about ten minutes to seven." The furniture had the presence of mind to remind his Blondie master of the imminent Christmas dinner he had invited the creme de la creme of the Blondie society to. From experience, Daryl knew it had become a naughty little habit of Iason's to take his pet when he came home from work or at least engage in having himself being serviced before dinner. So in case Iason didn't want the whole of the Blondie elite to witness him claiming his pet (which, admittedly, had happened before), he'd better hurry.

Taking the broad hint, Iason nodded. "Very well, you may attend to your remaining duties, Daryl. Leave the wine on the counter by the bar, please." 

Daryl bowed once more before he headed back into the kitchen where the delicious smell of juicily roasting Christmas goose pervaded the air. He poured the expensive red wine for Iason and discreetly left it at the counter of the bar as he was bid, then hummed happily to himself as he knew he'd be eaves-dropping the ongoing conversation between Master and pet via the ventilation shaft. 

****

"Why couldn't you just give me some gigantic bull cock if you're that much into animals?" Riki continued to work himself into a frenzy, careful not to let Iason come anywhere near him. "But making me a cow? Are you planning on giving me udders, too? You're such a sick fuck!"

Iason contently sipped at his wine as he settled comfortably in his favourite wing chair by the fire, casually draping one leg over the other. "Calm down, pet. You are no cow." he stated calmly, tilting his head in badly contained amusement. He couldn't thank Heiku Quiahtenon enough for enlightening him with the benefits of sexual gratification that came with a lactating pet. Heiku had experimented with herbs and injections on his own pet Ima, getting her natural lactation flowing quite easily, but provoking that reaction in a _male_ proved to be a little more complicated. Naturally, Heiku had been up for the challenge within the wink of an eye and after some delicate surgery the famous surgeon had been proud to present Iason with his a satisfactorily modified version of Riki.

"So why am I _giving milk_ then?" Riki protested helplessly, pinching his nipples for emphasis. His inconsiderate action caused another gush of white, clear substance to emerge from his swollen teats, making them stand out proud and eager for touch. A confusingly delightful shudder ran down the mongrel's back and he gasped.

"As I said before," Iason continued, uncrossing his long, lean legs elegantly. "You are definitely no cow. You've just been modified for my pleasure."

Riki winced at that new piece of information. "So," he still had trouble connecting the dots, "You want me to be a female?" Hastily, Riki checked if his breasts were still the same size. He couldn't feel any difference, save for the fact that the whole area seemed much more sensitive than it was before.

Iason chuckled softly at his pet's reasoning. "Don't worry, Riki. I came to love your sweet little cock way too much to ever get rid of it in favour of a pussy." The Blondie reached out a gloved hand, indicating for Riki to approach him. "It's just a newly found kink that I plan on exploring with you. Come, sit on my lap and let me examine my latest acquisition."

"I don't have a tiny cock," Riki pouted as he reluctantly did as he was bid. The mongrel climbed on Iason's, still clutching his nipples in silent protest.

"Riki," Iason said, his tone sharp. "Quit being such a brat or the consequences will be dire for you." The Blondie emphasised his threat by letting his blue eyes wander straight to the T-stand that sat in the far corner. This did not go unnoticed by the dark-haired mongrel who stiffened at the prospect of having to spend Christmas shackled and manacled in the dreaded device.

Still pouting, he let his hands sink, making way for the onslaught of Iason's lean, long fingers as he peeled away the flimsy garment. Pinching and massaging the rosy buds deftly, Iason quickly established a sensual rhythm, making Riki whimper despite himself. The great Blondie watched in utter delight when he succeeded in indeed provoking milk ejection in the whimpering mongrel; glistening, pearly-white streams of deliciously sweet-smelling liquid running down Riki's slender chest and abdomen. Iason couldn't help but remove the glove from his right hand, following the milky trace with his gloved forefinger, licking up the substance, his tongue savouring the heavenly taste.

"Stop it, will you?" Riki pleaded, eyes wet with tears. "This feels weird. And it _hurts_." 

Iason looked up at to find his pet's distress was genuine and he teeth-gnashingly remembered the surgeon's advice to allow Riki a 24-hour-period of recovery before actually _milking_ him for the first time.

"You're just a little sore, my pet," Iason whispered seductively, "And you've taken far worse pain at my hand, haven't you?"

Riki gulped, but didn't reply, reading yet another threat into the Blondie's explanation.

"But," Iason drawled, "Since it's Christmas I may grant you a brief reprieve." He heard Riki sigh with relief. "Go, unwrap your presents. I wager this will cheer you up."

At the mentioning of gifts Riki's lips curled into a smile and he quickly entangled himself from the Blondie's embrace. "Presents? Where?" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Over there, under the tree." Iason said, inwardly shaking his head at Riki's childish greed. "The one with the red ribbon."

Riki scurried over to fetch the present, unceremoniously shredding away the doubtlessly expensive wrapping paper, then obediently grabbed the box and made his way back to Iason to sit by his feet as he. Opening it curiously, Riki produced some odd-looking device from its depth. Raising a brow in suspicion, he gingerly held it up with two fingers, eyeing it from every angle.

"Is this some new sex toy?" The mongrel asked, not sure what to make of the strange implement.

The Blondie chuckled softly. "Sort of. It's a pair of suction tubes. Any ideas where these are supposed to go to?" Iason asked suggestively.

For a few seconds Riki just looked at him dumbly, thinking. "Ah! Now I know!" He eventually announced happily, making quick work of his skimpy trousers, trying to fit his flaccid length into one of the tubes. "It's too small." He stated flatly, before adding proudly, "See, I don't have a little cock! But what is that other tube for? You don't plan on getting me a second dick for Easter, do you?"

Iason couldn't help but laugh at his pet's cheery naïvety. "No Riki, these are suckers for your nipples. If you use them regularly, and I assure you, you will, your milk flow won't hurt anymore." Iason explained with barely concealed amusement. 

Riki's face contorted into a frown. "Is that all I get?" He asked, clearly disappointed as he tossed the unwanted device aside.

Iason shook his head. "Dig deeper." he encouraged his beloved pet. Riki did so, his eyes wide as saucers when a small bottle of White Moon wine and a few packs of Riki's favourite cigarettes, Dark Baccilas, came to light.

"So cooooool!" Riki jumped to his feet, bouncing up and down with joy a few times. He'd been on a strict one-drink-and-three-cigarettes-a-day diet for months, so this was the hell of a gift indeed. "Thank you, Iason!" 

But Riki's happiness was soon clouded on with suspicion as he gave the bottle a second look. "Wait a minute," he said, shooting Iason an accusing glance. "You don't expect me to...or plan for you to shove this up my arse, eh?" The mongrel had learned the hard way that there was an ulterior motive to pretty much everything Iason did, so he decided to better be careful what he wished for.

Again, Iason gave a hearty laugh. "Don't fret, Riki. This bottle will not be alienated, I give you my word. But you'll better be quick with consuming its content and the cigarettes as the rules will be back to normal after New Year's Eve."

Riki nodded, confident he would have no trouble consuming his precious treat within time. He would chain-smoke and get drunk as fuck, just like old times back in Ceres! The mongrel knew how much Iason despised his pet's former life style, so Riki cherished Iason being lenient for a few days all the more.

"So," Iason purred, "What did _you_ get me for Christmas, pet?"

Riki's face fell at the realisation that he had completely forgotten to even think of a present for the Blondie. The man had _everything_ already. Even his private little sex slave since his questionable acquisition of Riki.

And then Riki had a brilliant idea.

"Close your eyes," Riki exclaimed, a mischievous expression washing over his features. "And don't open them until I tell you!"

Humoured, Iason did as his cheeky pet commanded, listening intently to Riki's footsteps and the rustle of wrapping paper. A few moments later, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can open your eyes now." Riki cooed seductively, wiggling his hips to let his half-erect cock bounce up and down alluringly, accentuated by a red ribbon prettily wrapped around his shaft, just above his pet ring. "Like my present?"

The flawless Blondie gave a predatory smile at Riki's impromptu proposal. "You know," Iason purred, blatantly grabbing the mongrel by the root of his shamelessly proffered cock. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, you are aware that I own this part of you already, aren't you?" Iason's eyes narrowed and his tone of voice dropped to a possessive growl that left no space for argument. "As I own every part of you, Riki, heart and soul. Never forget that."

"Ah!" Riki gasped as he was tugged closer in a not-so-gentle fashion which elicited a spark of arousal in the protesting mongrel. "How could I ever?" The youth said, a little bitterness evident in his reply. "You got me by the balls. Quite literally, that is." Riki concluded, face all flustered as he noticed he wasn't the only getting painfully hard over the mongrel's manhandling.

"Indeed." Iason confirmed while licking his lips, his steel-blue eyes transfixed by Riki's dark, pebbling nipples. Giving an appreciative grunt, the sophisticated Blond made quick work of freeing his erection from his elaborate attire, its bulbous head glistening with pre-come in gleeful anticipation. "I guess this Christmas gander needs a filling." he joked crudely, gesturing for Riki to climb on his lap in order to spear himself on the Blondie's monstrous cock. The feisty little mongrel complied in utter delight. 

* * *


End file.
